The New Light
by Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511
Summary: "One day this kid will bring us miracles and we will be here to witness that" A replace story of Chosen Light, where this happen in mideaval times snd rated T for killing scenes
1. Chapter 1

**ME: SORRY GUYS BUT I CAN'T CONTINUE CHOSEN LIGHT. I KNOW ... I KNOW. SO IN ORDER TO MAKE IT UP HERE'S A NEW STORY. SAME STORY AS CHOSEN LIGHT BUT IN MIDEVAL TIMES. SO ENJOY AND I NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME.**

_PROLOGUE:_

_The country, Metalbey, a kingdom that is known for nine princes who ruled the nine nations Jade, Scythe, Vari, Mercury, Quetzel, Fang, Phantom, Flash and Dragon Kingdom. They were believed to be the most powerful and strong warriors who ruled all over the land. Now the land was in war. Leaded by a cruel and selfish king named Rago from the Nemesis Region slaughtered many lives. Not even the Legendary Princes could defeat him. They were able to drive Rago away but he swore that he will be back one day. War continued and many lives slaughtered. They were starting to lose hope until a white sorcerer appeared. Telling them about another prince who could help them defeat Rago but they were too late. The kingdom of Zeus was already burning to ashes and no sign of Zeus' son. There they find Zeus dead and his son nowhere to be found. Now they struggled to find the Light. But there was no sight of him. Now Rago already conquered the world but still the warriors continued fighting only to find Zeus' son. _

CHAPTER 1: THE BOY WITH RED HAIR

It has been three years since Rago conquered the world. You can see many people treated as slaves. With the sound of the whip hitting the backs of these innocent people, in the castle is where Rago is sitting in his throne waiting impatiently for his knights to come back.

"Sir, we found him!" the guard said.

"WHAT! Where is he?!" Rago asked starting to get impatient.

"Some of our men found him in a secret village called Koma or the village of spirits"

"FIND HIM NOW! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Yes your highness"

As the guards left there he sat and just stared at his black dragon who was napping. There appeared his noble friend Pluto.

"Pluto, it's so glad to see you"

"I am too, Rago. So have you found him?"

"Yes. When I get my hands on him, I swear among all Gods to break him and make him suffer"

In a mountain, you can see Koma Village. A village to where all spirit beasts rest and live. In a grassy field a small house you can see. There lived a sixteen year old boy. He has red hair with long red bangs on his face. But you can see through his bangs a large scar on his forehead. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo and a blue sleeveless vest. With him by his side a small spirit who has wings. That boy is Ginga and his spirit partner Pegasus or Hoshi.

"Do you now remember your past Ginga?" Hoshi asked.

"Sorry but every time I tried to remember my head will always get hurt" Ginga replied.

As they reached his house he saw his adoptive father Ryo. Ever since he lost his memories and Hoshi was only with him. Ryo adopted him and treated him like his own son.

"You're lucky that Ryo adopted you or you would have died" Hoshi said.

=====_FLASHBACK========_

_There you can see Ginga. Lying in the ground with his eyes closed and his head was bleeding pretty badly. Hoshi was trying to wake him up but he didn't move a single muscle. When she was now losing hope a miracle happened. Just in time Ryo appeared and saw an unconscious boy and a spirit beside him._

"_Please sir, help my friend! He's hurt pretty badly" Hoshi begged._

_Without hesitation Ryo picked up the boy gently and take him to his village. Ginga was in a coma for five days. Then he woke up and saw Hoshi with a relieved expression. Then Ryo started asking._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Ginga"_

"_Do you know where you live?"_

"_No, I can't remember"_

"_What about your parents?"_

"_I'm sorry but I can't remember anything"_

_After three days Ryo decided to adopt the poor child. For he doesn't remember anything only his name and Hoshi, there he decided to be Ginga's father until he regain his memories._

_=====FLASHBACK ENDED======_

"Dad I'm home" Ginga yelled.

"Oh Ginga, it's good to see you" Ryo greeted him with a hug.

"I've got some hazelnut that you've ask for"

"Sure thanks now I can make you your favorite Hazelnut soup"

As Ryo and Ginga cooked together, Ryo could still remember the time he adopted Ginga. At first he saw his son was shy and has no trust in talking to strangers, but the people in Koma Village were all very kind that Ginga began to trust them. Also many people were shocked when they saw Ginga's spirit partner. It was a Pegasus. In Koma Village, Pegasus were said to be the powerful and rare spirit beasts in all over the world that only a few people can bond with it. Because of that many people respected Ginga and didn't bother to bully or tease him.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! BY THE NAME OF RAGO OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Ginga and Ryo heard the royal guards. Then Ryo grabbed Ginga's hand and drag him upstairs.

"Otou-sama, why did they want to chase me?" Ginga asked. Ever since he came here many of Rago's guards ask him if Ginga is hiding but everyone said no but today it was hard.

"I don't know Ginga but, we are going to get out of here. It is not safe anymore so we will have to move to another region ok" Ginga nodded as they ran away from their home.

There you can see Koma Village burning to the ground and many people died and many blood was scattered all over the place. "I HAVE FOUND YOU NOW BRAT!" the guard hissed in anger. But before he could grab Ginga's wrist a lion attacked him which cause the guards head to be chopped off. There Ginga saw was nine figures there he recognized. It was the Legendary Princes.

"Never lay a finger on that boy" a man with a light violet cloak said.

Ginga was starring at them. He knew that they were the famous princes who were trying to stop Rago's tracks. But he saw twenty guards at their backs and they were trying to attack them. He then ran off towards them. Because of the adrenaline rush he didn't know that a blue aura sword which looks like pegasus's wings appeared from his hand. Then one by one he slaughtered them with his impressive sword battling and speed. Ryo and the Legendary Princes were shocked at Ginga's power. But Pluto appeared at Ryo's back. But before Ryo could react he was already stabbed in the heart. Ginga saw Pluto. He saw him killed his adoptive father.

"NO!" Ginga shouted as he ran to his father but Pluto appeared in front of him and stabbed Ginga's abdomen. As the knife was finally removed, Ginga collapsed while clutching his abdomen. They were about to save him but Pluto's army blocked them and start fighting them.

Ginga looked to his unconscious father. Blood was dripping through his chest. But everywhere through his peaceful hometown was now covered with people's blood. He was crying, he also saw Hoshi now covered with injuries. He just lied down as he starts crying. But he saw Pluto going near him.

"G-get a-away from me" Ginga said weakly but Pluto ignored.

"Get away from me!" Ginga shouted but still Pluto Ignored.

"I SAID!" Suddenly a strong white flame covered his entire body and his golden brown eyes turned to blue "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ginga growled in anger as the flame exploded which cause a very strong force to push and kill some of Pluto's army while the Legendary Princes stared at Ginga. His power was increasing.

"RETREAT!"

"DAMN IT! HE IS VERY POWERFUL!"

"LET'S GO BEFORE WE DIE!"

As Pluto and his army retreated, The flames around Ginga's body disappeared but collapsed and started crying. They were trying to get near him but Hoshi attacked them but was stopped when a Leone spirit appeared and defended them.

"Please Pegasus spirit, we are not here to harm him. We are here to help him" the green cloaked one said.

As Hoshi read their auras and their spirits. She then knew that it was safe to trust them. When they were now near Ginga, he was now unconscious and covered with deep injuries.

"Aguma, Kyouya carry him to our secret base" Dunamis commanded.

As they left the village, they didn't know that Ginga's hand was glowing in a blue color.

**WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH GINGA?**

**ME:SORRYIF I HAVE TO DELETE THE OLD CHOSEN LIGHT BUT THIS STORY WILL BE THE ONE TO REPLACE IT SO HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"_I can't believe it!"_

"_Why what is it"_

"_His...His power is the same as Zeus!"_

"_So that means..."_

"_HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE!"_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SON OF ZEUS, PRINCE OF LIGHT, WARRIOR OF AUTUMN

Ginga was still lying unconscious covered with bandages. What he doesn't know he was lying in a soft bed. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a room.

'Wait! This isn't my room or my house! Where am I?!' Ginga thought.

He tried to get up from his bed but failed as his abdomen started to hurt. There he saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes entered his room.

"Please don't move, it could open again your injuries" she said

"Who are you?" Ginga asked.

"Madoka Amano and I presume your Ginga right?"

"Ah yes"

Then one by one the nine princes entered the room and saw he was awake already. Now they are not wearing their cloaks anymore. They are now wearing a polo shirt and a vest.

"Good to see your awake Ginga" Dunamis said.

"Ah yes. Thank you very much" Ginga said in a calm voice.

"And I presume you already know our names right?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I already know everyone of your names" Ginga replied.

"Now will ask a question, do you know who you are" Dunamis asked.

"Not much, only my name then blank, I don't remember anything" Ginga answered.

"Is he your real father?" Yuki asked.

But as Yuki mentioned Ryo, Ginga glanced down and just narrowed his eyes sorrowfully.

"He is not. But he adopted me when he found me at the forest three years ago" Ginga replied.

"Why what happen?" Madoka suddenly asked him.

" I don't know, but Hoshi said that I was injured pretty badly that Dad suddenly found me"

"Then explain what you did that night!" Kyouya demanded

"I don't know"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!" Kyouya shouted.

"I told you I don't remember anything! So don't boss around like you're my king or something! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Ginga growled in anger as the white flames appeared in his body again. And this time Hoshi appeared in a defence stand.

"If he doesn't know, he doesn't know! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP LION BOY!" Hoshi growled in anger as her wings became sharp. And of course Kyouya had to get back because his spirit partner is at their shack and he was facing a very powerful creature with sharp wings that could easily cut off your head.

"And I presume that is your spirit?" Dunamis asked.

With that Ginga calmed down and the flames suddenly disappeared, and Hoshi's wings returned to its original form.

"Yes, she is my partner. Now I would like you to answer my question. What do you want from me? And why do you want to protect me?" Ginga asked.

"You will know if you follow us" Dunamis said.

Then Ginga followed the Princes to their destination. In their castle, many volunteered armies are training fiercely and hard. Ginga saw Madoka beside him. What he doesn't know is that Madoka is blushing very hard. For her when she saw her for only a few hours, her heart was starting to pump really fast. As they arrived in another chamber, and there Ginga saw was a hell hound whose necks and foot are chained.

"You will show us your power whether you like it or not" Dunamis commanded.

"YOU JUST LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS!" Hoshi shouted.

"He will fight the hell hound without you horse freak" Kyouya said.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HEAD TO BE CHOPPED OFF!" Hoshi threatened Kyouya which cause him to shut his mouth.

"Don't worry Hoshi, once he can't handle it we will interfere and stop it-" Yuki was suddenly cut off

"Actually we can't interfere" Ryuuga said.

"WHAT!" Hoshi and Yuki shouted in unison.

"Because he must do it alone to awaken his powers" Dunamis said.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked

"I told you, I can see the future power of a person so there is no doubt that this kid is special, and one day this kid will bring us miracles and we will be here to witness that. So Ginga, are you ready?" Dunamis asked.

"To know my answers, yes I am ready" Ginga replied.

But before Ginga could step in the arena, Madoka suddenly grab Ginga's hand.

"Please, be careful out there" Madoka said

Ginga smiled at Madoka's words and said "Don't worry, I will make it back alive" Then he stepped in the arena. Then one by one the chains were starting to be removed. As the chains were removed the hound starts walking, then in one brief moment the hound was now charging towards Ginga. He now focussed on making his wing like sword appear. Then his body was now glowing, a white aura and his eyes now turned to blue and two wing like swords appeared in his hands. Then with a battle cry he charged towards the hound. Thanks to his impressive speed and accuracy he was able to dodge every attack of the hound. And with his twin blades, he slashed it in the hounds foot which cause to be chopped off. A lot of blood was scattered in the arena and some blood splashed in Ginga's body and clothes. But before he could kill the hound its tail suddenly moved towards him that Ginga had to be thrown back. Before he could stand up, the claws of the hound slashed Ginga's arms which cause him to scream in pain.

"Oh no Ginga!" Hoshi and Madoka screamed in unison. But they were stopped by Anubius and Jupiter.

"Never interfere the battle" Dunamis ordered.

"But Ginga is-" Madoka and Hoshi was suddenly cut off when the whole arena was covered with a white flame. There they saw Ginga whose eyes were now very bright and his body was now covered with a large white flame. And then one by one many light spirits appeared at Ginga's back. There were about one hundred men.

"IKE MINNA!" Ginga said as all the spirits charged towards the hell hound.

"I can't believe it" Kyouya said in disbelief

"Why? What is it?" Aguma asked.

"His... His power is the same as Zeus" Yuki said as he analyzed him with his own eyes.

"So that means" Madoka said,

"HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE" Dunamis finished.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING KIDDING ME DUNAMIS!" Kyouya shouted.

"There is no doubt about it. His moves, power, aura and spirit power. They were all connected to Zeus and he can also call different types of spirit, even from the dead to lend him a hand. If my prediction is correct those spirits are called "The Spirits of Justice". So there is no doubt Ginga is the son of Zeus, the Prince of Light and the new seasonal warrior representing autumn" Dunamis said.

Then now they saw Ginga running towards the hound, which the arena was now covered with blood. Then Ginga touched the hound and said these chants.

"Beast of darkness,

You have destroyed and slaughtered many innocent lives,

And for that you shall be punished,

A stone you shall turn,

BEGONE!"

Ginga said as his words became true. The hound turned to stone and one by one the stone started to break. Ginga then sighed in relief as he heard Hoshi and Madoka running towards him.

"Ginga you're okay!" Hoshi and Madoka shouted in unison as the two hugged him. Even though Ginga is covered with blood and injuries, then Dunamis told them to get off of Ginga as he helped him stand up from his lying position.

"Congratulations, Chosen Light" Dunamis congratulated him.

"Alright Tategami pay up" Ryuuga said.

"Yeah, yeah. Here ten pieces of my silver" Kyouya groaned in anger and also feeling defeated.

"So is your mind refreshed now?" Dunamis asked.

"Sorry but, I still don't remember anything" Ginga replied sorrowfully.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA'' a scary laugh was heard as they all stand in position.

"Well, well, well. This is very shocking. The big nine all in one place, I'm a little star struck" there appeared in the shadows is Rago. "And I still see you all in one piece"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Hoshi shouted.

"My, my Hoshi, Long time no see eh?" Rago said. "I am sure Nemesis will enjoy seeing you here"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RAGO" Hoshi said.

"For three years Rago. Why are you doing this?" Dunamis asked pointing his broadsword.

"Maybe I want what you had three years ago. To be known. Because of Zeus he banished me and erased my existence in this world. That is why I am looking for his son. For revenge, destroying him is pretty easy" Rago said.

As Ginga clenched his fist something appeared in his mind. A flashback.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_This pathetic kingdom must be destroyed. As a revenge from that damn bastard! Nemesis destroy this pathetic land!"_

_(FLASHBACK ENDED)_

"Y-you...you destroyed the kingdom of Light. You're the one who slaughtered many innocent lives!" Ginga said.

"Well, well, well. Look who the warriors have found the Prince of Light. The heir of the light throne, and the needed warrior" Rago said, suddenly he disappeared and appeared at Ginga's back. And grabbed Ginga's wrist.

"Let go off me!"

But Rago ignored and his grip is getting tighter. Until Ginga's wrist was swelling. And Ginga was starting to scream in pain.

"Just scream Brat! I'll make sure you will suffer pretty badly" Rago threatened.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" now Ginga was kneeling in pain. Ginga now saw that everyone was now in his army's hands and their hand are now tied.

"LET GO OF ME! AND LET GO OF MY FRIENDS!" Ginga growled in anger as his aura exploded and many spirits appeared in his side even without its master's command. With that Rago released Ginga and was forced to retreat. Now everyone was rushing at Ginga's side.

"Are you alright?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I am fine" Ginga lied.

"No you're not Ginga. Look at your wrist!" Madoka shouted.

"She's right Ginga, you need rest. Let's get you to the infirmary" Dunamis stated.

Then everyone escorted Ginga to the infirmary as Ginga was spacing out remembering something. But Hoshi snuggled his face which cause him to smile. But unknown to him a cloaked figure was watching them.

**ME:OK THAT'S A WRAP AND SNEAK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 3!**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name doesn't matter. I here to be in Ginga's assistance"_

"_What the hell are you?"_

"_I am different from all of you"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I am his shadow, his ..."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_**ME: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: HAIIYAH! I'M BACK GUYS! I JUST GOT SICK AND I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! AND SLOW DAMN INTERNER CONNECTION! SO DISCLAIMER MYSTERIOUS OC!**

**?: SHE NEVER OWNED MFB ANIME!**

**ME: ENJOY~**

CHAPTER 3: AN UNEXPECTED MEETING

In the middle of nowhere, you can see that the land was turned into a complete wasteland. The land was filled with destroyed houses and dead bodies that were turned into a rotten pile of bones. And there we saw a man wearing a black robe with a hood on his head and beside him was a mythical creature with wings and was following its master's running.

"I sense him. I sense his powers" the man said.

"Master, is your twin's powers have been awakened yet?" the wing creature asked.

"Yes, but not fully yet" the man said as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Are you alright, master?"

"Why did I leave him? Why did I abandon him? You know why, Atsuko? Because I was so afraid that I ran away and left my brother and father. My father is already dead, but my brother... my precious and treasured older twin"

_=========FLASHBACK========_

"_Hey freak! You don't deserve to be the great Zeus' son and the prince of light's brother" a kid shouted then started throwing stones at him_

"_Help! Please don't hurt me" he pleaded but a certain teen defended him which cause a large cut to appear on his face._

"_Ginga-kun" he murmured._

"_Oy! Stop hurting my twin, he is also a living thing like us and you have no right to mistreat him" Ginga said while defending his younger twin._

"_Sorry, your highness" the kid said as they ran off._

"_Are you alright Kuro-kun?" Ginga asked as he helped his brother in getting up._

"_I'm fine. But what about that wound?"_

"_Don't worry about it, it's not that fatal or serious"_

"_A-Arigatou, Ginga-kun"_

_=====FLASHBACK ENDED======_

"I'm sure he will never blame you"

"I hope you're right, Atsuko"

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"OY! Faster, Ginga!" Kyouya shouted as he is training him in his speed and agility.

But Ginga was doing it correctly by dodging all of Leone's lion gale force wall with a blindfold in his eyes and while his ears were covered. But he was able to dodge it quickly without the help of his faithful partner, Hoshi. But of course Kyouya was not yet satisfied.

"What's wrong with his speed and agility, idiot!?" Hoshi asked with a bit of anger.

"Well...you see...he...ah..."

"FUCK YOU IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP HORSE FREAK!"

"OH! SO YOU'RE THE TALK RIGHT NOW LION BOY?!"

"WANNA PICK A FIGHT!?"

"IF IT INVOLVES CHOPPING YOUR HEAD, YOU'RE ON!"

"WELL I'M GOING TO CHOP THOSE WINGS IN TO PIECES!"

"OH MY WINGS! WELL YOU'RE HEAD WILL BE FED TO THOSE BLOODY HELL HOUNDS"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING HORSE ASS!"

"WELL FUCK YOU LION KING!"

"WANNA PIECE OF ME!"

"LOOK WHO'S THE TALK"

"HEY YOU STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"When will they stop fighting?" Ginga asked and sweatdropped. "Even Leone can't take it"

"Just let them be. You should rest Ginga" Dunamis said.

"Thanks Dunamis"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HORSE' ASS!"

"OH SHUT YOUR BIG FUCKING MOUTH LION BOY!"

"WHY YOU ARROGANT BRAT!"

"YOU LAZY HORSE WINGED BASTARD!"

"FUCK OFF KING OF BASTARDS!"

"DIE FUCKING BASTARD!" both of them shouted in unison

SSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH H

A flying wing like sword flew in Hoshi and Kyouya's face. When they a looked at the sword's direction they saw Ginga's fighting position.

"Will you two stop fighting? This fight is getting out of hand. Kyouya, Hoshi is right. I was doing it properly"

In which Hoshi smirked in victory while Kyouya just glared at her.

"And , Hoshi since when are you in a mood in such a childish fight?"

And now Kyouya was smirking and Hoshi was glaring.

The others were just speechless at Ginga's sudden attitude change from a calm person into a pissed off warrior.

"Whatever, let's go Leone. I don't wanna spent time with a person who has no memory in his past and also a clue to defeat that bastard" Kyouya said with a bit of irritation.

Of course Ginga was hurt in those words, it's like he was stabbed to death.

"Are you alright, Ginga?" Madoka asked.

"Just give me some time to think" With that Ginga walked away leaving Madoka, Dunamis and Hoshi behind.

"I think Kyouya had hurt him with his words" Dunamis said.

"It's my fault. I'll go and apologize" Hoshi said as she flew to where Ginga is.

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

'Why? Why do I have to forget my past? Why did it happen? Why can't I remember! Shit! Damn it!' Ginga thought as he was staring to punch some walls which cause a small crack and some tears are starting to fall in his golden-brown eyes.

'First, I don't remember my past. Second, my adoptive father is now dead! Damn it!'

Then Ginga felt some presence outside. When he got out he saw a man about the same height as Ginga standing in front of him.

"Who are you? State your business!" Ginga said as he prepared his sword.

"I am not here to fight you, Ginga"

Then suddenly the door was slammed open then the Legendaries, spirit beasts and Madoka all in a defence stance with Ginga at their backs.

"What do you want with him!?" Dunamis asked

"I am here to protect him" he said as many shadow warriors appeared at his side.

"Shadow Creatures" Ginga whispered.

"But they can't be that powerful without the light!" Madoka said.

"Who are you?" Kyouya asked

"My name doesn't matter. I am here to be for Ginga's assistance" The man said as many shadow warriors attacked them which cause them to be pushed back. But Ginga was able to defend himself.

"What the hell are you?" King asked

The man smirked. "I am different from all of you. I am a shadow and his twin"

"WHAT!"

"Impossible"

Ginga was starting to get confused at the strange phenomenon. Then suddenly some memories were starting to appear.

"_Run...Kuro...you must go...we'll be fine"_

"_Demo, Ginga-kun (but, Ginga-kun)"_

"_RUN!"_

As Ginga was back to his senses, he still saw the cloaked man. But the Legendaries and the spirit beasts were fighting him. As they were about to clash, Ginga went in the center of them and stopped their fighting in a nick of time.

"Wait" Ginga ordered as he went near the cloaked man.

"What the hell are you up to?" Kyouya asked.

"Remove your hood" Ginga ordered.

"And what makes you say that I will do as you wish?" the cloaked man asked.

"It was a request, not an order" Ginga said.

The man removed his hood. What shocked everyone (except Ginga) is that the man was about the same height as Ginga. The man also had the same hair color and skin as Ginga, but his eyes were black.

"You two...look alike" The Legendaries said.

"Wait! I know you, you're Kuro! Ginga's younger twin, I can't believe it" Hoshi said.

"It's been a long time, Hoshi" Kuro said. "And it's been a long time Ginga-kun"

'Kuro, my long lost twin? But how did I lose him?' Ginga thought.

But he saw someone firing an arrow straight at Kuro's back. Before he could warn them the arrow was already launched. He then ran as quickly as he could. But as Kuro turned his head he saw the arrow was aiming for him. But as he blinked Ginga was the one who got shot! Blood was oozing at his back as he collapsed.

"Oh God no! Ginga-kun! Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"GINGA!"

O=o=o=o=o=

**ME: OK! SNEAK PEEK!**

**SNEEK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 4:**

"**I must find the nine star fragments!"**

"**But that's impossible!"**

"**Those who say "impossible" accomplish nothing!"**

**SAYONARA~**


End file.
